The Curse of Fenric
Disc 1: Original TV Version Commentary Commentary by Sylvester McCoy (the Doctor), Sophie Aldred (Ace), Nicholas Parsons. (Year TBC) Isolated Score The specially-composed music score for this story by Mark Ayres is included on an isolated audio track. Nebula 90 A special panel from the 1990 Nebula convention, featuring many of the cast and crew only a year after filming the story. Featuring Tomek Bork (Sorin), Joann Kenny (Jean), Stephen Mansfield and Sue Moore (monsters-makers), Mark Ayres (composer), Ian Briggs (writer) and Sophie Aldred (Ace). (1990) Take Two The 19th April 1989 edition of the BBC children's programme ran a short behind-the-scenes feature on the making of this story - which at the time was still titled The Wolves of Fenric. (1989) Modelling the Dead From BSB's 1990 Doctor Who Weekend, Sue Moore and Stephen Mansfield show how to create Haemovore masks. (1990) Claws & Effect Behind the scenes footage shot by Visual Effects during the location recce and the workshop effects tests. Includes testing of the original practical 'burning runes' effects, which proved unworkable on location. (1989) Title Sequences View the opening and closing titles with the option of two different soundtracks - the original stereo version and the new 5.1 mix. Production Subtitles Text commentary by Martin Wiggins providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. (2003) Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. (2003) Easter Eggs 1. Episode Information Captions. Press 'Play All' from the main menu. 2. Continuity Annoucements. ''Go to the 'Special Features' menu. Click on the hidden Doctor Who logo to the left of the 'Claws and Effect'. (TBC | 4:3 | TBC) Disc 2: Special Edition The Curse of Fenric - Special Edition When The Curse of Fenric was first released by BBC Video in 1991, the story's director Nicholas Mallett, along with composer Mark Ayres, compiled some notes on how the story could be re-edited into a movie version with new material and extra scenes. Although the eventual video release contained some extra material, Mallett's plans were not fully implemented. Mallett sadly passed away in 1997, but Mark Ayres has worked to the original notes they compiled to oversee the editing of the story into a movie version at long last. Running to nearly 104 minutes, this digitally remastered Special Edition includes almost 12 minutes of extra material, new CGI special effects, and a remixed soundtrack in Dolby Digital 5.1 surround sound. (2003) Shattering the Chains An interview with writer Ian Briggs, explaining the background to the story and exposing some hitherto unsuspected undertones! (2003) Costume Design Ken Trew talks about his costume design for the story. (2003) Recutting the Runes Mark Ayres explains the background to the Special Edition, with particular reference to the new soundtrack. (2003) Easter Egg Mark Ayres Interview. Go to the 'Special Features' menu. Click on the hidden Doctor Who logo to the left of the 'Recutting the Runes'. (TBC | TBC | 2003) Commentary Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric Curse of Fenric